


Where Are You?

by Spammie_Tales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, House - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, Other, Searching, Silly, Storm - Freeform, Technology, Worry, app, spook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammie_Tales/pseuds/Spammie_Tales
Summary: There has still been no news since this morning. Where could they be?





	Where Are You?

Another work day has finished. You gather your things and prepare to leave with a little apprehension. There has still been no news since this morning. Where could they be?

Your commute home is filled with worst case scenarios and worried mumblings. This wasn't like them at all. You're so caught up in your thoughts you don't realise you've arrived back home.

At the front door you pause for a moment to look around you. Perhaps, just maybe, they're out here somewhere waiting to jump out and greet you warmly. You hear a noise to your left. Staring off you see nothing until the breeze picks up again to gently set the leaves rustling in the garden. With a sigh, you unlock the door and enter.

A greeting echoes to you as the smell of roasting vegetables captures your senses. This was the familiar comfort of home that you were hoping would ease your mind. With a kiss on the cheek and a pleasant "how was your day?" you inevitably turn to the question; "did they come home?"

It's an uneasy meal for the pair of you as you sit in silence, worry plastered on your faces. You begin to hear the buzzing of your phone but you ignore it. A reassuring hand reaches for yours and squeezes it gently. "We'll find them" seems to reverberate in that moment without either of you saying a word.

You check your phone to see a message from your friend. "It's set up and ready to use" they say. Hope swells in your heart and you let out an unexpected cheer. This could be it! This could be how you find them again! You let the tension in a long breath as relief washes over you and, for the briefest of moments, you swear you can hear a small bell answering your excitement.

Together you stand by the front door, phone in hand, waiting for the app to load. As it does, you type in the details and soon you are both standing outside letting it guide you.

But... what's this? It's telling you to go back inside? You both look at each other quizzically. Thunder rumbles in the distance. You begin to feel a dread wash over you as the predicted storm rolls in and changes the tone of the night.

Holding hands you walk into the entry way. The app is telling you to head into the kitchen. You feel a warm hand hold onto your own. Was it from fear? Anticipation? Hope? Did it really matter? You walk into the kitchen and the power goes out. As the silence of the night settles around you, there is a moment of pause as, for the second time, you hear a bell. This time, however, you realise that it is moving in the house.

The hand that felt so warm and strong lets you go and says they will check if the power has gone out for the rest of street. Though apprehensive you agree, taking a moment to compose yourself before continuing. The app now says to head for the living room.

You cross the hallway and stand at the edge. Squinting you try to make out the shapes of the furniture to see if there's anything that looks out of place. You feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand to attention as you realise you've been hearing something. Small tip taps running across the floorboards and out of the room.

You follow the noise towards the bedroom, knocking over the lamp and stubbing your toe on the couch as you do. You hear the buzz of the power returning and turn on the light. There's nothing you can see. The sound of the front door opening is overshadowed by your phone beginning to beep. It's slow and rhythmic at first.

Looking at the phone you see the words "close proximity" flashing over the map. "Any luck?" you're asked but you do not answer, instead signalling for quiet as you point to your phone. Both of you begin to search the bedroom, the hallway, the adjoining bathroom to no avail. The beeping continues, the rhythm getting faster, making you frantic.

"Where are you?" The question hangs in the air between you two as you stand at a loss. As if in answer the words on the app changed. Both of you stare in fear. "Behind you". You turn around as the storm outside picks up and the power goes out again.

It takes a moment for your eyes to adjust to this second sudden darkness. Lightning flashes outside and you see the outline of something in front of you. Both of you jump back, reaching out for each other, as the words flash more persistently.

"You little ratbag where have you been?! You had us worried sick all day!"  
"Damn cat."


End file.
